Heretofore, technologies that estimate the point at which the golf ball impacts the face surface when a golf club is swung have been proposed. For example, WO 2009/069698 (hereinafter called “Patent Literature 1”) discloses an apparatus that estimates the impact point from the output signals of a plurality of sensors for detecting vibration at the time of ball strike that are attached to the back of the face surface.